


certainly not a (heavenly) virtue

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Sin [4]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: Demon shards explained in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: "Well, we're certainly not a virtue, child.."Several unconnected stories of several shards of a demon soul who unknowingly, desperately desire to be connected again.





	1. Greed I

"You- You're a sin, Demon. Back off!" Cherry Bomb yells.

"Well, we're certainly not a virtue, child.." the sin of Greed replies.

They've repeated this plenty of times, of course, but never with Cherry bomb captive in such a delightful way. She's so fun to play with..

"Don't you dare call me child, bitch!" The slayer is seething with rage.

She would have been a much better candidate to accommodate dear Wrath than Rush..

They'd get along so well.

"I seem to recall you being the prisoner, Slayer, and not I. Watch your tongue.."  
Greed smirks as she knows that she's won for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: this is pretty long)
> 
> For reference:
> 
> Greed = the Rise Demon who often travels with her faction, (Some could view it as a cult..) Paradise Lost, which consists of Dust, Raven's Ash and newest member Delilah Doom.
> 
> Wrath = the demon that possesses Courtney Rush, the "strongest, wildest" shard of the demon's soul.
> 
> Envy = the Impact Demon (the one who witnessed Allie's death), the most well known demon who replaced the Decay avatar.
> 
> The Watcher = the demon in Masters of the Multiverse who "fancies herself omniscient". Wears the least face paint.
> 
> Decay Avatar = The other impact demon who currently isn't in the mortal realm due to the Shadow's interference, driven mad by the death of her Decay comrades and replaced by Envy.
> 
> Courtney Rush = the person who summoned Rosemary(as a whole) into the human world. A happy go lucky Canadian wrestler who got into a heated feud with Cherry Bomb, when Cherry Bomb crossed the line in humiliating Rush by cutting her hair off and beginning the series of events that would culminate in Rosemary possessing her.
> 
> Cherry Bomb = Allie's alter ego. A demon-and-vampire slayer who will stop at nothing to win. She's partially responsible for Rosemary's summoning into the human realm via initiation of the haircut incident. She feuded with Rush, then Rosemary in Smash Wrestling, which was meant to end in 2015, until in 2019 Cherry reappeared in Rise to challenge Greed. They're just destined to do this forever, aren't they.


	2. Greed II

Greed traces the veins on Cherry Bomb's arm, wrapped in restraints.

"..You've been doing that for ages. Can you not?" The slayer remarks.

"You still have quite the mouth for a captive, Cherry.." Greed replies, still repeating this gesture.

"..Tell us, how does it feel to be well and truly mortal?"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"To be human, I suppose..?"

"..I'm sure it feels better than being a demon!" Cherry mocks.

"Right."


	3. DECAY/DECAY/DECAY I

She grasps at the nothingness from this part of the shadow realm.

Such beauty..

But such confinement.

The shadow's realm is beautiful and striking yet trapping, for this avatar.

Ironically, she feels as if she's decaying and useless.

Her place stolen by another.

Envy.

She envies Envy.

She longs for release from this enthralling realm, but feels the urge to stay.

The Shadow will have use for her again, one day.

Until that day comes, she'll just have to sit, and lament about her dear Abyss, and her dear Crazzy Steve..

Her brothers.

Decay..

Decay.....


	4. DECAY/DECAY/DECAY II

"..DECAY!" She shouts, and she hears the swearing of the only mortal in the hive.

She can't quite remember her name, but she's audibly startled..

Poor girl.

She almost feels bad for the day she took away control of her meatsuit.

Poor, poor..

..Courtney Rush!

Poor Rush.

She doesn't feel bad for Rush, though. She gets to stay on the outside..

This avatar is floating in the bubbling nothingness of the shadow realm..

It's been how long..? A year or two?

A few years since she's left this beautiful nothingness.

She misses her brothers.

She missed out on meeting the little bunny, too..

She dwells on every little subject matter that phases in and out of her brain.

Day in, day out.

No rest.

Two years.

Dwelling, dwelling, dwelling..

In decay..

Decay.

"DECAY!"

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: this is pretty long)
> 
> For reference:
> 
> Greed = the Rise Demon who often travels with her faction, (Some could view it as a cult..) Paradise Lost, which consists of Dust, Raven's Ash and newest member Delilah Doom.
> 
> Wrath = the demon that possesses Courtney Rush, the "strongest, wildest" shard of the demon's soul.
> 
> Envy = the Impact Demon (the one who witnessed Allie's death), the most well known demon who replaced the Decay avatar.
> 
> The Watcher/Sloth = the demon in Masters of the Multiverse who "fancies herself omniscient". Wears the least face paint.
> 
> Decay Avatar = The other impact demon who currently isn't in the mortal realm due to the Shadow's interference, driven mad by the death of her Decay comrades and replaced by Envy.
> 
> Courtney Rush = the person who summoned Rosemary(as a whole) into the human world. A happy go lucky Canadian wrestler who got into a heated feud with Cherry Bomb, when Cherry Bomb crossed the line in humiliating Rush by cutting her hair off and beginning the series of events that would culminate in Rosemary possessing her.
> 
> Cherry Bomb = Allie's alter ego. A demon-and-vampire slayer who will stop at nothing to win. She's partially responsible for Rosemary's summoning into the human realm via initiation of the haircut incident. She feuded with Rush, then Rosemary in Smash Wrestling, which was meant to end in 2015, until in 2019 Cherry reappeared in Rise to challenge Greed. They're just destined to do this forever, aren't they.


End file.
